The other side
by TeiggyBear
Summary: Renesmee has turned 18 and her family is throwing her a party. Nessie hates it as she has had a fight with Jake and is worried about her future. The volutri offers her a way out. Will she take it? Read and find out. Alec/Nessie... Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1 Party Planning

**Me: DISCLAIMER: If there is something you recognise, it's not mine. Or maybe it is..**

**Stephanie Meyer: No, that would be mine, I wrote it.**

**Me: You sure?**

**Stephanie Meyer: Positive!**

**Me: Ok, whatever you say Stephanie Meyer.**

CHAPTER 1...

PARTY PLANNING.....

**Ok, so when you see things in bold that's me writing. I just love interrupting stories. Lol**

**And italics is some-one writing.**

**Normal writing is just the normal story.**

_Monday early morning,_

_Dear diary, _

_I'm eighteen years old today. And I mean years. Not I look eighteen._

_Mum and Alice are throwing me a big party, I wish they would let me decide if I even want a party._

_I mean really, whose even going to come?_

_Jake is out of town, we had a fight...._

_I have no friends and I've never been to school, so really what is the point._

_Well any-way, mum has just sent Jasper to come fetch me. I'M NOT A DOG!_

I closed my diary and went to the door as Jasper got there. No-one knocked in this house, there was no point. We could just hear each other standing outside.

_Well unless you're Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose._ Jasper opened the door and smiled as I walked out of my room.

**Which by the way was completely pink, i know she is such a girl, but just coz she is a supernatural being, doesn't mean she can't like pink.**

"So I guess they're still planning my 'party' right?" I asked as Jasper walked me down to the kitchen. Jasper nodded. He knew how I was feeling, he could feel it.

"Just indulge them this once, we haven't had a party round here in years." He said plainly as he directed me over to the kitchen table where the whole house was sitting.

Alice jumped up at me and squealed. "You are going to have the best birthday ever. And we have a surprise for you when it's your party later today." She said as she sat back down next to dad. I groaned. I inherited my hate from parties from my mum, at least that's what I had been told. Today she seemed happy about the party. Maybe it's only her own she hates?

Either way, I was not enjoying today.

Dad looked up at me from where he was painting 'Happy Birthday Renesmee' onto a sheet of paper. "Nessie, come-on, give it a chance?" He asked giving me his famous crooked grin. I sighed. "Fine!" I ran up to my room and pulled out my diary.

_Ok, so now I have to just grin and bear it?_

_It's just not fair maybe if friends were going to be here, but every-time we settle somewhere, we have to move again because some-one gets too close to discovering our identity._

_I hate this so much; I wish I could just run away....._

**Ok, so that's the First chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A party surprise

Chapter 2

A party Surprise...

I sighed as they finished decorating the house with ribbons, banner, flowers the works. It really wasn't fair. And to think when they had done this for mum she was allowed to ditch?

I looked over at mum from where I was in the lounge room. 'Happy Birthday Renesmee' was strung up around the house. Charlie and Renee were coming. They both knew the whole story now. In fact I had stayed with Grandad for a few weeks last Spring, Jacob had wanted to come, but dad had said no.

I sighed at the memory. It was probably never going to happen again. "So what's my surprise?" I asked as I slumped on the lounge. Mum shook her head. "You will see when it gets here".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mum looked at dad who looked weary. I saw him whisper something in mum's ear before disappearing upstairs. I shrugged and went to open the door. Mum reached out her hand to stop me but fell short.

I reached the door in three even strides. I flung the door open and gasped when I saw the visitor. "Hello Renesmee, my how you have grown". I shook my head. This couldn't be real. "Jane?"..... What?

* * *

"Well, aren't you going to invite me inside?" She asked casually as if she were an old friend. I bit my lip and looked at mum. She nodded hesitantly and I stepped aside. "Thank you and Good day to you" She said as she looked at the rest of my family. Jane looked just as deadly as I remembered. And trust me that was pretty deadly.

"Ah Jane, what may I ask brings you here?" Asked Carlisle as he came down the stairs. That's what dad must have been doing. Getting Carlisle.

Jane smiled slightly and shrugged. "Aro asked me to do something for him, he would like to see you **all**, in Italy". She said as she pulled her hood down. Edward nodded while glaring at Jane.

Jane looked around. "Oh are you having a party..... For Renesmee it would seem, why in Aro's name would you do a thing like that?" She asked. I sighed. "I'm officially turning eighteen, so they decided to throw me an eighteenth party." I informed her bowing slightly.

Jane cocked her eyebrow. "And you didn't invite us?" She seemed sad. But of course it was mock sadness. "Well, that's not very nice is it?" She directed her question at me. I shook my head. "No Jane, it is not". I was trying so hard not to run from her presence.

Jane nodded. "So can I tell Aro to expect your visit soon?" She asked. "And that his invitation was lost in transportation?" Carlisle nodded. "We shall see you in Italy shortly; we just have a few things to do first." Jane nodded and walked to the door. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, I look forward to our next meeting...... Good day" She walked out the door and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"So what do we do Carlisle?" asked Rosalie as she snapped the chair in half. "We can't possibly be expected to comply with such an absurd request, he has not bothered us for nearly twenty years and then he comes to us out of the blue?" Mum added standing beside dad.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid that we have no choice, we have already made it clear we were going to go". Esme nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry dear, but he is right". I snorted. "Well I'm not going, Infact I downright refuse."

Alice sighed. "We all have to go, I just don't get why I couldn't see her?" She said frowning slightly. Everyone shrugged. "Well unfortunately we have no choice now, lets just get ready and go".

And so we did.....


	3. Chapter 3 Beware the Volturi

**Thank you for your Reviews. But I would like a few more.. So keep on RnRing.**

**Constructive Criticism Welcome. And thanks goes to Janice for her amazing suggestions. Thankyou Janice. **

Chapter 3

Beware the Volturi.....

I sat rigid on the plane as it lifted into the air. I did not like heights, let alone being in the air. Emmett was looking at me and laughing. I frowned. "Em it's not funny". He nodded. "No, it's not, your right, I'm sorry". But as he looked away from me I could tell that he was still stifling a laugh.

Alice, Rose, Mum, Dad, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, weren't even paying me any attention. They were all talking about something I couldn't hear, or understand as they were speaking in, Russian, I believe.

Though I did catch a few words. "-which could be quite dangerous, for her". Not sure if that is exactly the phrase, but it's very close.

* * *

So after we landed, everybody filed off. The air smelt wonderful, I think I could smell some cinnamon, and I believe banana also. I fuddled with the straps of my singlet while we walked to the car shop and dad rented three cars. We couldn't possibly fit in one....

A Lamborghini, a Mercedes Benz and a Porsche, that's what dad rented. All very fast cars, obviously.

* * *

Every-one was quite as we drove into Volterra. From the looks on every-ones faces, I guessed that the place had not changed much.

"So mum, when was the last time you were here, was it before you had me?" I asked as we got closer and closer to our destination.

"Yes Nessie, I was still human then, I haven't been back since.... Do you remember when you were small and I sent you off with Jake?"

I nodded.

"Well, I did that because I knew that there was going to be a fight. Unless we could do something prevent it. Which thankfully, you did."

I nodded once before turning away from her to stare out the window. It was really a beautiful site. With green rolling hills, and trees galore. There was also a small lake not far from the actual city itself.

* * *

When we finally got to the centre of town, we had to stop. There was a big crowd of people in the middle of the street. Mum and Dad, looked at me. I nodded.

I got out of the car and headed towards the crowd. I did not sparkle like other vampires; I sort of had a glow about me. So it was safe for me to be in the sunlight.

I made my way over to the crowd and pushed through. On the ground in front of me, for the whole city to see, was a body. And it was drained entirely of blood.

I was shocked. Who could have done this and got past the Volturi?

I ran back to the car. "We have a problem!"

* * *

We were inside the Volturi head quarters now. Aro was sitting in his chair, as were Caius and Marcus. Jane was standing off to the side with Alec. Felix and Demetri were back near the door. And my family was standing in the middle of the room with Carlisle at the head.

"My dear Aro, what has happened here?"

Aro sighed. "Carlisle my friend I am afraid that the Volturi is losing its touch. We have had seven attacks on civilians this week alone. I am not sure for how much longer we can keep this quiet".

Carlisle nodded. "Aro, we will do all we can to help, I am sure with Edward's ability...." He looked at Dad. "And our determination, we can discover your culprit".

We all nodded. Aro smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle your help would be appreciated. You have done so much for us in the past."

Jane came towards us. "Please, allow me to show you to where you will be staying while you are here with us." She stepped past us and walked out the door.

We followed.

* * *

The halls of the tower were made of stone Granite and Gold. There were no windows but there were curtains to simulate windows.

"Wow, Jane, and you live here?" I asked amazed. Jane nodded and smiled.

"Nice isn't it?"She asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes."

She led us down several halls before we reached our rooms. There were five rooms. One room for mum and Dad, one for Rose and Emmett, a room for Carlisle and Esme, and one for Alice and Jasper.

There was also a separate room for me. After letting the others into their rooms, Jane followed me into mine.

I looked around. It was beautiful. The walls were Golden Orange in colour and the floor was tiled with a flowered tile pattern. The bed was on the wall furthest from the door. There was a chest of drawers and a desk. A wardrobe and a mirror. The antique design of the room was gorgeous. I smiled.

"I still can't believe that you live here, this place is beautiful."

Jane nodded. "You could stay if you wanted to". She came closer. "Aro would like that.....if you stayed".

I raised an eyebrow. "Jane, are you asking me to become part of the Volturi?" I asked.

Jane nodded. "You could do so much, with your gift, we could nurture it, we could help it evolve, I've no doubt that if you practiced and trained, your powers will grow".

I nodded. "Well, I suppose......" I wasn't sure I liked where this was going. "Look Jane I-"

"Renesmee, just think about it ok, let me know when you have decided." She turned and left. Leaving me alone to think about her offer.

It wasn't long before Mum was knocking on my door. "Nessie come on out, we are going to see Aro, your father and Carlisle have some theories". She walked away as I went out the door.

* * *

"Aro, before we start I must ask you a question...... why can you not look into people's minds for yourself, do you not have the same power as I, the only difference being you have more power."

Aro sighed. "I am afraid that is the problem Edward, you see, I look into their minds so much, that they have all but become immune to my.....charm, as it were" He sighed. "Which has made it very difficult for me to carry out my line of work, I have had to rely on my colleagues, such as Jane or Felix." He sighed. "I have been working them very hard I am sorry to say".

Edward nodded. "Strange, any-way, I have a few theories about our mutual problems, One, is that it is a new born vamp, which is conceivable, but if that were true, it would have been sloppier work. Another theory, is that it is an inside job, perhaps some-one wants to over throw you..." Dad was saying, but I was tuning him out.

Jane and Alec were staring at me; I think they were trying to read me. But then Jane and Alec looked at each other shocked. I listened hard to what they were saying. "But, why can't I hurt her, why is she not in pain?" I heard her say. Alec shrugged. "I know not, dear sister, but she is looking this way". I gasped and turned away as she looked at me.

I was in trouble now.

**Ok, cliff hanger. Sorry but I couldn't help it. Please read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The decision of a lifetime

**Ok thank you all for my reviews. I love you guys.**

**Also thank you to ****XxLilyFlowerxX****for your **_unique_** suggestion. I LOVE IT! Great idea.**

**And also a little shout out to Mel, who was my first reviewer. Sorry I took so long. **

**Also there are a few different POVs in this chapter... Pls bear with me...**

Chapter 4

The decision of a lifetime...

I gulped as Jane came towards me. Her eyes were like wild fire. "Were you listening to my conversation?" she asked. I was afraid to answer. But still I nodded. She smiled and her eyes went back to crimson. "Excellent, you really are sneaky, I love that in a friend!" she exclaimed.

_Huh? _One minute she is pissed as all hell, and the next she is happy and everything is hunky-dory..... Confused, I sure as hell am. "Jane, whats going on with you?" I asked. But she ignored me and kept smiling. It was weird on her. Like she never smiled. But what was there to not smile about?

She lived in a beautiful home. She had amazing friends. She could eat who she wanted, when she wanted, where she wanted and how she wanted. Yet she never smiled. _Strange..._

"Jane, please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to listen, I was actually kinda surprised that I could hear you from that distance." She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you" She said.

I was reeling. Could it be....?

* * *

(Alec Pov)

I smiled as my sister smiled at Renesmee, Nessie, as they called her. Edward was busy with Aro, and so he couldn't hear what was going on with my sister and his daughter. The plan was coming along _brilliantly. _

Nessie was wide eyed, and Jane was laughing. They were going to get along well, _if _Nessie decided to take up our offer that is. What is there for her back at home any-way? If we got Nessie, we could eventually get the rest of the pesky Cullen's. I wonder what they will do when they find out that the _drained body_ was really a plant. By Aro himself.

How could they honestly believe that we needed their help? Were the _Volturi._ I mean _really? _Well anyhow, if Jane had her way, we would have Nessie by the end of the day.

I looked over at her. She had beautiful bronze hair. How had I not seen that before? And her eyes were chocolate brown, like Bella's used to be. She was extraordinarily beautiful. Just then Jane looked over at me. We had a special kind of bond, Jane and I, we could sometimes hear each other's thoughts, when they contain extreme emotion. She had obviously heard me. She glared slightly, before turning back to Nessie.

I guess I should be more careful.

* * *

(Nessie Pov)

Wow, Jane is really cool. I can't believe dad would never let me come here. We were in my room, sitting on my bed. Jane is telling me about all her time here. And she's not lying either. Her stories are terrific.

I guess I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer. Besides it would give me a chance to get to 'know' the guys here. If what Jane says is true. They are all very friendly. The only reason they do what they do is to protect their secret.

_**Knock knock knock...**_

Jane looked up. "Um....who is it?" I asked. The door opened and _Alec? _Stepped in. "Sister, we are needed at the meeting with Aro, in a few minutes." Jane nodded. "Yes brother dear. Give me a few moments, and I shall join you." He nodded and left.

He was so gorgeous. His brown hair perfectly framed his face. Sweeping down across is mesmerising red eyes. Oh my god, I think, am I.....Am I falling for the evil. The dark. Am I falling for Alec?

* * *

(Jane's Pov)

I watched as Alec led me to the meeting hall. Not that it was really going to be a meeting. He probably just wanted an update, on Nessie's situation. Nessie, I was using her nickname now. I must really enjoy her company.

As we entered the room. Are stood from his chair to greet us. Marcus and Caius stayed seated. They never rose for anyone. Not even Alec and myself. That was going to have to change one day.

"Jane, Alec, how are you going with Nessie?"

"Well actually, I'm staying out of it; I believe that Jane has a much better chance with her." Alec stated.

Aro nodded. "Yes of course, Jane, how is our special guest?"

I smiled. "Actually dear Aro, we are going well. I nearly have her in my grasp. A few more 'gossip' sessions and I believe she will be ready to accept our generous offer". I looked at my brother. "Besides, there are some _other_ reasons for her to stay"

Aro nodded. "Excellent, please keep me updated."

Just then Edward and Alice walked in. Aro nodded at them and waved us away. We bowed and quickly left.

As we were walking past Nessie's door. I heard his heart lurch. Or atleast I would have, had it been beating. _'That's her room, oh god, now I'm thinking about her'. _Alec? My brother was thinking about her? I glared.

Us we got around the corner I pushed him against the wall. "Alec" I warned. He sighed. "I know sister, I know, but I can't help it" I sighed with him this time. "Alec, please.....don't do this" I begged. My brother was the only person to **EVER** see me beg. He shook his head. I threw him away from me and kept walking. I could feel his eyes on me as I entered my room.

* * *

(Alec's Pov)

I was sad that my sister couldn't see Nessie like I could. She was so young, so vibrant. So unlike anything I have ever seen. I just had to see her.

I knocked on her door. She answered right away, a smile spread across her face. However when she saw me her smile faltered. I guess she thought I was my sister. Saddening but not unfair.

"Um....Jane's not here; I haven't seen her since she was with you?" She asked clear confusion playing on her face. I shook my head. "I'm not here for Jane, I'm here.....to see you Nessie". I stepped around her, entering the room. She shut the door behind me. Probably a bad idea.

"Me, why would you be here to see me?" She asked. Her heart was racing, a good sign? Or a bad one? I couldn't tell. She was definitely having mixed feelings, but about what I was not certain.

"Please Nessie; don't be frightened, I don't want to hurt you". She blinked. "Alec I-" I covered her mouth with my hand. Her breath was warm against my skin. Almost scorching, but not unpleasant. She sighed against my hand as I leaned toward her. "Alec, we, we shouldn't-" She stopped short as I kissed her.

We stood together for many a minute before she pulled away. "Alec..... I, I don't think we should be doing this....I-" Again I stopped her short. I kissed her gently on the neck. "Alec, what if they find out.....what will happen then?" She breathed. I ignored her. Savouring the moment. For now, she was mine, mine and no-one else's. I loved her with all my heart and I always would. All that stood in our way was Jane.

* * *

(Jane's Pov)

How could he. How **DARE** he even try? Who does he think he is? I am the leader. I make the rules. He isn't supposed to break them.

My dear brother caught between his love for Renesmee, the 'Abomination' and me, his beloved sister. And they say blood is thicker than water. Well I shouldn't have to share. Not my brother. I've never been good at sharing. I've never had to, and then she comes along.

I threw my glass across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of tiny little pieces. The sun came through the one small window I did have in my room and reflected off of the glass on the floor, creating a rainbow on my wall.

It was very pretty. But pretty was not what I needed right now. So I closed my blind and watched as the rainbow disappeared. Then I trode on the glass, shattering it further. I didn't need this, not now. Not after everything that has happened. And the nightmares. The nightmares about those two, I knew this would happen. Aro could see that. Why couldn't I?

I flopped onto the bed in my room. Why do I have a bed you ask? Well a girl can't live without....._certain_ needs.

The plush pink walls and the crimson floor didn't really match, but then again, neither did I. My pillows and blankets were white and pink with flowers on them. I had teddy bears and stuffed toys on the end of my bed. Only Alec knew they were there. **No-one EVER** came into my room **EVER**. That's how I liked it. On my own. It was peaceful. Calm, nothing or no-one could annoy me....

* * *

(Nessie's Pov)

Ok I've decided. I love Alec, I like Jane. I love this place, the decision really isn't that hard to make.

I found my way to Jane's room and knocked. Jane answered. "Yes Nessie, what is it?" I smiled. "Jane I have made my decision." She raised an eyebrow. "And......?" I nodded. "I have decided to take up your offer. I'm staying."


End file.
